It was all REAL?
by rockerchick511
Summary: What happens when I discover one of my fave TV shows turns out to be genuinely real.
1. Waking up at Midnight

"My life is so boring." I muttered to myself. I slunk into my purple desk chair. It creaked as I sat back. I like my chair, but the sound was incredibly annoying. I pulled my laptop onto my lap, and started to plan the next chapter of When Maina goes time travelling. I hate to admit it, but writing that story was as exciting as my life got.

* * *

><p>One I had finished, I went downstairs for dinner. It was the same, boring dinner. I asked what I was doing tomorrow, got the same old answers, then complained about how boring my life was. When I was finished, I went up to the bathroom, brushed teeth, went to bedroom, got changed in pjs and went on my laptop for a while to try and cure the boredom which was plaguing my life. I watched the latest episode of Doctor Who on BBC iPlayer. "Now that is an exciting life." I murmured, imagining how cool it would be to travel with the Doctor, Amy and Rory. I sighed before turning off my computer and getting into bed. I fell asleep shortly after.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat bolt upright. "Why have I woken up this time?" I asked myself. I heard footsteps outside my bedroom door. Whenever someone was outside my room, I woke up, like clock work. I heard two pairs of footsteps. And two voices. They didn't sound like my mum, dad, or sister. But they did sound familiar. Where did I know those voices from? I quickly lay back down and pretended to sleep. I heard the door to my bedroom open. "I don't know Amy!" a familiar sounding male voice said.<p>

"Well you'd better figure out soon. I don't want to have to explain to these people how we ended up inside their house!" I heard another familiar sounding voice. Female this time. She had a Scottish accent. I heard my door shut again. I then realized where I recognized them from. I quickly sat up and threw my bedside light at the first figure.

"OWWWW!" I heard the person on receiving end of my lamp cry. The second figure switched on the light. By this point, I was standing in front of them, my arms in a karate like position.

"Oh my god. It really is you!" I gasped, immediately relaxing. The two figures looked relatively confused. "You're Matt Smith aren't you? And Karen Gillan? It really is an honour to meet you." I said. Then walked past the two of them who still looked confused and opened my door. Outside, in the hallway, the T.A.R.D.I.S was parked. I gasped again before opening the door. I heard the light in my bedroom flick off and the door shut. Suddenly, the doors behind my closed shut. I turned around to see my two favourite actors staring at me in confusion as I looked at the details of the mythical ship. "How did you fit this all in here?" I asked. I walked up the stairs to the controls and ran my hands along them. For me, this was a dream come true.

"Who are these people you speak off?" I heard Matt asked me.

"Well, you of course!" I said. "Although seriously, how did you fit all this stuff in my attic?" I asked. It amazed me how so much stuff could fit in my tiny attic. Then it hit me. The confused looks, the staying in character, impossible amount of space in my attic. "You guys aren't joking. So, does this mean that, Doctor Who is real?" I asked. Both of them looked blank at me. I almost fainted. I grabbed onto one of the levers as I fell, pulling it down. Then, the whole ground started shaking. I heard the noise I knew only to well from TV.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked, running up to the control panel and looking to see what lever I pulled. I quickly got up and sat on a seat to the side of the control area. Amy came up and sat next to me.

"It's ok. I was confused to. Though if you want to come with us, you need to pack a suitcase first." Amy said jokingly. I was too shocked at the news my favourite TV show was actually real, so I didn't hear what Amy was saying. The floor stopped shaking and the wheezing sound stopped. I assumed we landed.

"If you want to come with us, you need to pack some clothes first! And get dressed." The Doctor said, pointing at me. I blushed, and ran out and got dressed as quick as I could. I packed my suitcase quickly and then rushed back onto the T.A.R.D.I.S. I was greeted by the sounds of Amy and the Doctor muttering. Rory walked down the stairs. My mouth dropped open.

"All of it? All of it was real?" I said to the Doctor as I ran up the stairs.

"All of what was real?" the Doctor asked, kind of annoyed he wasn't in on the big secret.

"Basically, just do a search on Google for 'Doctor Who'." I said lazily, not wanting to explain it all. I pointed to the scanner and the Doctor set to work, wondering what I was going on about. I walked up the stairs and passed Rory. "Hi." I said quickly, not stopping. I walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S corridor. It wasn't anything like I had written about. I gasped as suddenly, a new room appeared at the end of the first corridor. There was a label on it. It read 'Lala' I smiled. I already had a room. But it was quite funny. No one else knew my name yet. But the T.A.R.D.I.S did. I opened up the door to find an exact replica of my room. Down to the scratches on the wall. I opened up the closet to find, no clothes. I put my bag inside and closed the doors. I threw myself onto my bed. My life just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter of a new story. It's basically what I think it would be like if I discovered one of my favourite shows in the whole world (universe) was real! This story is sort of like When Maina goes time travelling, but this is slightly more realistic (What could be more realistic than your fave tv show being real? :P)<strong>


	2. The Library with a Swimming Pool

I sat up again when I heard some calling out. "LITTLE GIRL?" I heard Amy shout. I got up and opened up the door.

"Yes?" I replied in my sweetest voice.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name? Read the door. My age? 13. Why I'm here? I needed a little bit of adventure. I finally found it." I said slyly before shutting the door again. I went to my purple chair and opened up the laptop on the desk. This wasn't my laptop. It was a brand new one. I turned it on. I was right. I had a brand new laptop. I smiled, adding a few things to make it truly mine. I put some stickers on, made my own background, and added a writing software. I felt complete here finally. I sat back and sighed. I was finally going on an adventure.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes next, the room was dark. I got up, and opened the door, and I walked down the corridor till I reached the control room. "Hello!" I yelled out to the three people huddled round the scanner.<p>

"Hello Lala." Amy said, completely transfixed with what she was watching. I went to join her, the Doctor and Rory. They were watching the same episode of Doctor Who I'd been watching early in my own room. I almost burst out laughing, before I went down the set of stairs that led underneath the glass floor above. It was amazing. I sat down on my knees and peered at the very heart of the T.A.R.D.I.S. It was surprisingly calming. I lay down and stared at it for a while, before I dozed off again.

* * *

><p>"Hey stranger!" I heard an energetic voice call over me. I opened my eyes and stood up. The Doctor had stuck his head down from the floor above to see what I was doing.<p>

"Hi. I'm really tired for so reason." I said, walking up the stairs to join the three of them.

"You get used to it." Amy said to me, smiling.

"So did Amy explain exactly who I was?" I asked, sitting down on a seat that was on the side of the console. They all stared at me. "My name is Lala. Well nickname. But it's the name I prefer to be known by. I'm 13 years old. And I guess I'm here, because adventure found me." I said, standing up to go open the blue doors to see where we were.

We were in outer space. I could see Earth. It looked beautiful from space. I sighed, before shutting the doors and going to join the three whispering adults. "So, what did I miss?" I asked.

"Well, Lala, we have no place on the T.A.R.D.I.S for kids, so you'll have to go back to where you came from." The Doctor said, turning around to start the T.A.R.D.I.S. I frowned. I didn't want to go home. Not yet. Besides, why else would he have told me to pack some clothes?

"Say what you want, but I know rule one." I said, running up the stairs. I ran as quickly as I could to my room. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. "I don't wanna go yet." I whimpered. I stood with my back against the door, trying to block any and all intruders. I heard footsteps outside, and straining, but I felt no push against the door. I moved away. Still no people coming in. I opened the door. A steel wall stood between me and the three grown-ups trying to get me out. I shut the door again and lay back on my bed. I wasn't leaving for a LONG time.

* * *

><p>I got up and opened the door. The wall had disappeared. The three grown-ups had gone. I went to the main room. "HELLO!" I yelled. The three of them turned to me. However, there was a fourth person here this time, who looked like River Song. "HI RIVER!" I yelled. This time she turned around. I grinned. Amy started to run after me. I hesitated for a minute, then realized she was trying to catch me. I took off at full speed down the corridor, and ran into my room before slamming the door. I stood against it just in case the wall didn't come down. I felt no pressure against it, so I opened it to see.<p>

Sure enough, the metal wall had come between my room and the corridor. I heard the footsteps leaving, and suddenly the wall came up. Amy turned around before I shut the door again. I hid under my bed. This time, Amy managed to walk in. "Where are you?" I heard her yell. 'Please don't look under the bed!' I thought.

But unfortunately for me, Amy managed to find me. "There you are!" she exclaimed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

"I don't wanna go!" I screamed. She walked over to my door.

"What the-?" she muttered. I turned and looked at the door. The metal wall had appeared.

"It does that. That's why you guys haven't been able to get in. It comes down, then as soon as you guys come to take me away. I don't know why. It just does. And since your in here, it means we are going to be stuck here for a LONG time." I said, falling back onto my bed. Amy just stood there in shock. She pulled out her phone and I heard it beeping.

"Hello? Rory? Could you pass me over to the Doctor? Why? Because I am stuck in Lala in her room, because he is the only one to get us out, and because the reason we are trapped is there is a METAL WALL blocking her doorway!" Amy yelled into the phone. After a few moments, I heard someone talking on the phone. "Doctor? Lala's room has a metal wall in the doorway. Can you lift it up?" she asked.

"But I don't want to go!" I cried.

She turned to me and said "You're going. You are way to young to be on the T.A.R.D.I.S." before turning back to her phone. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" she yelled. She turned back to me. "What did you do?" she asked.

"All I said was 'I don't want to go!'" I whispered, scared.

"You didn't do anything else?" she asked.

"No. That's all."

"All she did was say 'I don't want to go!', yes, that's all she said." She said into her phone. "It appears as though the T.A.R.D.I.S has taken a liking to you. It's trying to stop you from leaving." She said.

"Oh. But you still want me to leave, right?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I WANNA GO HOME! YOU'RE ALL BEING MEAN!" I yelled. There was a sound of metal sliding up. Amy and I both looked at the door. It had opened.

"Did you open it Doctor?" Amy asked. I ran out the door and in the opposite direction from the main room. It was just as I thought. The metal wall was operated by me. All I had to do was say if I wanted it to open or close, and it would do as I said. I grinned before running into another room. "SHUT!" I yelled. Just as I'd suspected, a metal wall covered the doorway. I shut the door over it. I turned to see what room I was in. "YES!" I yelled. I had run into a library with a swimming pool in it.

* * *

><p><strong>The library with a swimming pool! All I have to say.<strong>


	3. WHAT DID YOU DO?

I turned around to see what room I was in. "YES!" I yelled. I had run into a library with a swimming pool in it.

The room was magnificent. It had rows and rows of bookshelves, and lots of armchairs, with tables, covered in books next to them. The swimming pool was giant, and in the middle of the room. There was an arrow shaped sign that said 'Changing Rooms this way'. The only light in the room was a few lamps around the pool.

I walked down the stairs and picked up a book on an armchair. It read 'The Complete Gallifreyian History. Revised Edition.' I put the book on the table, before sitting down and picking up another one. 'How to evade attackers.' I opened it and started to read. Hmmm, very interesting.

I turned the page and found the book was hollowed out. Inside the book was what appeared to be a sonic screwdriver. I picked it up and shut the book, replacing it on the table. I pressed the button on the side and pointed it up. All the overhead lights in the room came on. I smiled. This was going to be fun. I put it on the table and then did something I had always wanted to do. I ran and did a cannonball into the pool.

I sunk down and touched the bottom of the pool before resurfacing. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" I yelled, climbing out. Suddenly, as if I was standing on a dryer, air started to blow all around me. Within seconds, I was dry. As if I hadn't jumped into the pool. The floor around the pool wasn't wet either.

I walked over to the table, picked up the sonic screwdriver. I looked at it more closely. It was all gold, and the light part was purple. I pressed the button again, pointing it at the lights around the pool. The lights flickered and flared. I lifted my finger up and it stopped. I grinned again, before putting it in my pocket. I walked up the stairs again, and said "Please open up!"

I opened the door, and the metal wall had gone. I ran out the door and down the hall. I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me. Someone had been waiting for me. I pointed my sonic screwdriver up at the light. It hissed, and sparks shot out. All the lights in the hall did.

I felt along the wall for a door, and I opened the nearest one, ran it, and yelled. "SHUT!" I heard the familiar sound of the metal wall coming down. I pointed my sonic screwdriver at the ceiling. The lights came on. I was in an empty room. Exactly like my story. I laughed before switching off the light, and saying "Open!" then running into another room.

"Shut!" I whispered. The metal wall slammed down, and I pointed my screwdriver to the ceiling. No light came on. I felt for a light switch on the wall, but there was no switch. I walked forwards carefully, and I fell. I screamed as loud as I could "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

* * *

><p>I woke up in darkness. "Hello?" I asked.<p>

"Ah. Hello." I heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" I whispered. I sat up. I saw a tiny light. I got up and walked towards it. "Who are you?" I said, louder.

"I'm all around you. I'm the reason you can lock everyone else out." The voice said. I started to run to the light.

"Who are you?" I yelled panicky. "Let me out of here!" I yelled. I got close to the light and I reached out and grasped it. I held it in my hand and sat down. I tossed it up and it stayed in the air. "What are you?" I asked.

"I am the T.A.R.D.I.S. I am all around you. I'm able to lock the others out. I am here to help you Lala." The voice said. I looked around me.

"Can I go back?" I asked. Suddenly I felt like I was flying. Seconds later, I was on my feet. I walked forwards, and I ended up walking into the door. I fell back, then stood up again. I opened the door. "Open." I said. I heard the metal wall slide up. Suddenly, the light flooded into the room. I walked out into the corridor and sat down. I heard about four pairs of footsteps come close. "Hello." I said as they came closer.

"You aren't running anymore?" Amy said, confused.

"I had someone talk some sense into me, and I decided to give up. You guys win." I said.

"Who exactly?" The Doctor said.

"Someone I believe you are very close with." I muttered.

"Who exactly?" he asked.

"Ummm, spoilers?" I said, trying not to sound as panicked as I was.

"That's my line!" I heard River say from behind me.

"Tough. I'm not saying." I said. I tried as hard as I could to stay still, but I ended up falling onto Rory's foot.

"OWW!" he yelled. I sniggered.

"Ok, you have to admit, that was a little funny." I said. I saw none of them where planning on laughing, so I got up and started to walk. The four of them trailed behind me. (Rory limping a little.) I got to the main control room and found my bag already there. I picked it up and opened the doors. The four of them finally arrived and saw me going to the door.

"Wait! Stop!" Amy said. "Come back. We were never planning on kicking you off. I just wanted to play a little joke on you. We did the same thing to Rory. It's become a bit of a tradition."

"I don't think that was a very good prank!" I yelled, dropping my bag. "That was mean!" I continued, walking up the stairs. I pulled two levers, and the whole floor started shaking, and the wheezing noise started. "Ha! I just pranked you!" I yelled. I stroppily threw myself back onto the chair at the side.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" The Doctor yelled. He ran down and started to try and reverse what I had done. Seconds later, the floor stopped shaking and all was silent. The Doctor look pretty angry. I hoped the look on my face was equally as angry.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a pretty insane chapter, but please don't mind that! <strong>

****Alright, so I know I said I would be away for a while, but I figured out the cause of my writer's block. I felt pressured by myself to upload chapters to different stories everyday, so I have decided that I'm still gonna upload stuff weekly at least (Not always this story, so there might be a few weeks were I don't upload this story, but do check out my other stories), that way I don't end up with writer's block.****


	4. The Diary

I hoped the look on my face was equally as angry.

A few hours later, once I had calmed down fully, I got up from a table. I went down to the stairs that lead to the control room to say sorry to everyone. I got there and leaned over the rail. "Guys, I'm really sorry I overreacted." I said. I then ran back into the corridor before anyone could say anything. I wanted to go swimming again.

I ran down the halls, opening every single door till I found the library with the swimming pool again. I walked in, shut the door, and then politely said "Please could you shut the door? Thank you!" before I heard the familiar metal slamming. I immediately relaxed, feeling at peace, since the whole prank thing happened.

I ran down the stairs, put my sonic screwdriver on the table, and remembered to take my phone out this time. (When I had jumped in before, I ruined the circuits, so I had to sonic them back to normal. I shrugged off my cardy, and jumped into the pool. I jumped, and started to sink to the bottom.

It's quite fun when you have a swimming pool to yourself. You can do anything without worry of annoying people. Like splash around, jump cannonball in, sink to the bottom of the pool, then suddenly spring up, sending water flying. I've always loved water. Ever since I was little. But I think the fact I could splash more than usual without worry of annoying anyone or getting everything wet, made me love it even more. I jumped up from underneath the water, then sighing happily, I laid back to float. It was so nice.

After an hour or so of peace (there was a clock, so I could keep track of time) I heard banging on the door. "HELLO? COULD WHOEVER IS IN THERE OPEN THE DOOR?" I heard someone yell. I got out of the pool, and the dryers dried me off. I tried to flatten my hair, and I walked up the stairs. I yelled.

"UP!" and I heard the metallic wall going up. I then opened the door, only peaking my head out. "Yes?" I asked. It was Rory.

"I need to go in there and get a book." He said.

"Can't you just wait a little longer? I'm still pretty mad at you all, and I'm having some me time." I replied.

"Fine." Rory replied slightly angrily, shuffling away. I shut the door.

"DOWN!" I yelled. I heard the metallic thump, and I jumped down the stairs, 3 by 3 until I was able to do a run jump into the pool. I ran, did a cannonball, and I started to think, about how cool this was, what I was going to do, what I would tell my friends, when I would get home, would I get home alive? I rose up to the surface, I got out, and I was violently blow dried by the driers, then I picked up my phone and my sonic, then I headed out. I found Rory waiting in the corridor. "Hi." I said, as I walked away, carrying a book I'd found. It was blue, like the T.A.R.D.I.S. If this was what I thought it was, I knew this book only to well.

* * *

><p>I ran down the corridor, and into an unknown room. I slammed the door. "SHUT!" I yelled. As I had hoped, I heard the metallic wall slam. I sat with my back against the door. I had the book. The diary. I could read everything. I opened it up and started to read.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hello. I guess that if you're reading this, I've given it to you. Or you found it in the Doctor's library. In which case, cudos to you for managing to sneak it away. I told the T.A.R.D.I.S to look after it and not let anyone but me have it. Or be able to read it. The T.A.R.D.I.S must really like you. My name is River Song. This is my diary. I'm writing in here about things I've seen and done with the Doctor. I guess I should start from the beginning. <em>

_I first met the Doctor when I was young. Very young. I'd been living on Earth for my whole life. I woke up to find the Doctor, and my real mother, wandering about my house. I attacked him with my lamp. I'll never forget that day, the day I started time travelling. On Earth, I used to watch this thing. A tv show. I grew up with it. It was basically the life of the Doctor and his companions. I remember my reaction when it turned out to me it was real. I was so shocked. _

* * *

><p>I put down River's diary. I started to feel a bit sick. Was this my future? Am I...? No, I can't be. I'm just a human. A plain, ordinary, boring life form with hardly any purpose. But, River's start sounded so much like mine. I couldn't take it. I got up shakily, muttered "Open." And I heard the familiar sound of metal. I opened the door, and started to walk down the corridor. I opened up the library door, walked in, put the diary back in its place, then walked out again. I walked down to the control room. "I feel sick." I announced from the top of the steps.<p>

"You get used to it." Amy yelled back. I walked down the steps to join the four of them. I knew River was staring at me. I avoided her eyes. She knew what I had just seen.

"So, Amy, Rory, where do you two want to go?" the Doctor asked. Amy and Rory walked over to him, leaving me alone with River. She pulled me to the side.

"You just read the diary, didn't you?" she asked. I nodded.

"I feel really sick." I whispered. She sighed.

"I remember this day only to well. Go to kitchen, and there is a small bottle of coke. Open it and take a drink. It'll make you feel better immediately. Hurry. I'll tell them you forgot something. Go!" she whispered. I nodded, then hurried up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. I imagine myself as River Song. I've always thought that I was kinda like her in some ways. So yeah, me as River Song. <strong>


	5. Cherry Tree

I ran down the corridor to the kitchen. Sure enough, as River had said, there was a small bottle of coke on the counter. I opened it as fast as I could and took a sip. She was right. I did feel better. I put it down and put the lid back on. I was River Song. I couldn't believe it.

I walked out of the kitchen and ran down the corridor again. River Song, Melody Pond. I just couldn't get my head around it. I reached the control room, and I ran down the stairs. I crashed into River. "Sorry." I mumbled, refusing to look her in the eye. She said nothing, but walked to stand beside the Doctor. I sighed and went and stood next to Amy. "Hello." I muttered.

"Hey kiddo!" she said happily, ruffling my hair. I struggled to get her hand off my head.

"Ger off me!" I half yelled, half complained. She laughed, but stopped, and gave me a hug.

"What did you forget?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot to, ummmm turn off my light. And my laptop." I said, saying the first things that came to mind. She nodded, but turned her attention back to the Doctor. I however stared at my future self. That was me?

"Lala?" I heard the Doctor say.

"Hmm?" I asked, bringing myself back to reality.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me.

"Oh, ummm, I don't mind." I said, turning my attention back to River. Or me. What should I call her? I didn't know. I then decided to actually listen to the conversation, so I didn't have a problem where I had no idea what was being said.

Apparently though, they had already decided where we were going. Amy pulled me away, and the Doctor and River started to steer the T.A.R.D.I.S through the vortex. "Where are we going?" I asked, turning to Amy.

"I don't know. River decided, but she wouldn't tell us." Amy replied.

"Oh." I said, turning to stare at River. She stepped back, making way for the Doctor, and caught me staring at her. She looked into my eyes. I immediately broke away. I didn't want to look into the familiar eyes. My own eyes. I shuddered. To be honest, it is kind of creepy looking into your own eyes in the future. When I figured she would have stopped staring at me, I looked at her again. The Doctor stepped back. I assumed we had stopped. I tuned myself out of my own thoughts, and I listened to the conversation.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Is it ok if you hang back for a minute?" she asked, and I sensed some sort of look pass between them. He nodded.

"Will you two take Lala?" he asked Amy and Rory. They nodded.

"I can take care of myself you know!" I said angrily. I stormed to the doors and waited. "Come on then!" I yelled. They ran to the door, and I threw it open and walked out. "Oh my-" I started to say.

"Wow." Amy said. We were on an amazing grassy planet. It looked like early Earth. Without any living creatures on it. It was so peaceful. I saw a cherry tree and ran towards it. I sighed happily, and I sat down under it. I stared up at the cherry tree, and a memory crept into my mind. One from a long time ago.

* * *

><p>It was like I was stood at the side watching the memory unfold. I saw a young me underneath a cherry tree, sleeping.<em>"Melody! Come here!" <em>a woman called. I turned and looked in the direction the voice had come. I saw someone I recognised. I couldn't remember her name. But I used to nickname her eye patch lady, due to the fact I always saw her wearing an eye patch. I saw my young eyes flicker.

"_What?" _young me asked.

"_We need to get on with your work!" _she replied, motioning for her to come.

"_Do I have to? I want to stay under the tree and relax! We've been working for hours!" _younger me complained. I smiled. So even from an early stage, I always hated work. Eye patch lady motioned her again. The young girl sighed, getting up, and then following her. The memory faded away around me, and suddenly I was lying under the cherry tree again.

* * *

><p>I jumped up immediately and ran to Amy. "I don't like this place." I said, hugging her.<p>

"Awww, what's wrong?" she said, hugging me. I realised I was shivering.

"I just, umm had a bad memory." I said.

"Oh, well Rory, could you go see if we can go back inside?" she said. Rory nodded and went back inside.

"It's also really cold here." I whispered. She nodded, hugging me a bit tighter. I saw a tiny volt of electricity fly from my finger. I ignored it. Something was wrong with me, but I didn't want to know. I saw Rory emerge from the T.A.R.D.I.S and nod. We could go back in. "Yay!" I said, waiting for Amy to let go of me, then running inside. "HELLO! IT'S FREEZING OUT THERE!" I yelled, startling the Doctor. River looked like she was expecting it. (Obviously.)

"Hello!" River said, spinning round. I ran up to join them.

"What did you guys have to talk about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." River said. The Doctor looked a bit suspicious of me. It was either because of the fact I scared him, or because of he and River had talked about. I assumed it was the latter.

"So, ummmm, River, can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked, looking for a place to speak to her. I spotted some stairs leading underneath the glass floor. I dragged her over and down the stairs. I saw the hand that wasn't holding her arm shoot out another electric spark. This one was bigger. I got worried. When we were safely out of ear shot of the others, I let go. "What's wrong with me?" I demanded, showing her my hand. Another spark shot out.

"I don't know." She muttered, confused.

"But if I'm you, shouldn't this have happened to you?" I demanded.

"Well, yes. It did, but I never found out. You could always ask the Doctor." She said.

"But he doesn't know I'm you, does he?" I snapped.

"He does now." She muttered.

"You told him." I said, understanding immediately why he was so suspicious of me. He'd just found out that I was the person who was going to 'kill' him. Ah. I almost laughed. He expected me to try and kill him. Me, the person who didn't realise who he was at first.

"Yes, I told him. And you should ask him about that!" she said, pointing at my hand. Like clockwork, another spark shot out. I ran up the stairs ahead of River, and I dragged the Doctor to the side.

"What is wrong with me?" I demanded, as another spark shot out of my hand.

"It's the paradox. You and yourself can't be so close together. It's having an effect on you, but why it isn't affecting River, I have no idea..." he said, his voice trailing off. He went to join the other three people. "River, do you want me to take you to the Stormcage?" he asked. She nodded. I tried to stay as far away from River as possible. I sat on the steps, and the Doctor started to fly the time machine. On the bright side, at least I knew that one day I'd be able to fly this thing.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the fifth chapter! What do you guys think? Thanks for reading! And please review! Thanks x<strong>


	6. Mum

I sighed, and watched as River walked down the steps and out the door. I continued to think about my future. I had just seen what I would become. It scared me a little, but also made me a bit happier. It meant that I was going to live to... whatever age River was, and it also made me scared because I was going to end up in prison.

For killing the Doctor. But also not truly killing him. I sighed, and stood up. The sparks had stopped the minute she walked out. I was quite relieved. I walked over to Amy. "Hello!"I said cheerfully. Amy pulled me into a hug. I smiled. Amy had taken to me immediately.

It was sort of like she knew. Who I was, and what I was to her. It was like she knew I was her daughter. Well, I couldn't tell her. I couldn't say anything to her about it. She let go of me, and smiled. "So, what you have to tell River?" she asked me. I froze.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to ask her something. Nothing much. Just about where we were going to go next." I finally managed to say.

"Oh. Well, you should have probably asked the Doctor that." She replied. I nodded.

"Yeah, but she had decided where we were to go last time, so I thought-" I started to say.

"Who wants to choose where we go next?" the Doctor asked.

"Ummmm, could we go to somewhere peaceful?" I asked. "Somewhere like the last place?"

"Yes. So, somewhere peaceful? Amy, Rory, any input?" the Doctor asked them. Amy shook her head.

"Weren't you going to take us to a planet before we ended up with Lala?" he said, obviously trying to recall it's name.

"Oh, that place? Depending on which time we go to, we'll either end up in a peaceful time, a time of an apocalypse, or a time of war. I don't think we should go there. I might get us in the wrong time." He replied.

"Actually, that sounds quite interesting. Could we go there?" I asked. The Doctor looked kind of shocked.

"Are you sure? You just asked to go to a peaceful place. Why have you suddenly changed your mind?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea. I just decided I wanted to go." I replied. The Doctor looked kind of dumbstruck.

"Well, I guess we could go." He replied. "So, you really want to go to Matfinaltrin?" I nodded.

"Yes. I want to go... there." I couldn't remember the planets name, but I did want to go there. "Just as long as you have some things for us to use to defend ourselves if we end up in the middle of a war." I replied. He pointed to the set of stairs I had just come down from.

"There should be something down there." He replied. I nodded, and ran down. I saw River's gun, as well as other weapons. So I guess this was where I got it. I picked it up as well as some other things. I ran up the stairs, and threw them all down.

"I claim this gun."I said, clutching it. Amy laughed, and the Doctor looked alarmed.

"You're almost exactly like River!" Rory said. I smiled.

"Well you guys should take your pick of these." I replied. Amy went straight for the gun that looked a lot like mine.

"You know, holding that, you do look quite a lot like River." She said, staring at me. I quickly put the gun in my pocket. If I kept waving it around, Amy would obviously figure it out. From what I had seen, (and all of it appeared to be true, despite the fact they didn't know it) River loved guns. Rory picked up some sort of laser thing.

"So, are we all ready?" the Doctor asked. We all nodded. "Right! Then off we go!" he yelled. I ran to the doors to wait. I was excited. My first proper alien planet. I sat down on the floor, and the Doctor flew the T.A.R.D.I.S. I sat patiently.

When we eventually stopped, I was the first one outside. It was lucky that I had suggested armour, as the Doctor had landed us in the middle of the war. I pulled out the gun quickly, and shot the firs person about to try and kill me. I was quite shocked at what I had just done. "Ah well. I'll being doing this daily when I'm older." I muttered. Unfortunately, Amy came outside just as I said that.

"What do you mean, do it all the time when you're older?" Amy asked. I turned to face her.

"Ummmm, surprise?" I said. I heard movement behind me, and shot. "Did I manage to shoot in the right spot?" I asked. She nodded. "Good. Missing is never good." I muttered.

"Wait, are you River?" she asked. I made no movement. She stared at me for a while. I grew uncomfortable, then finally, nodded. "You're River?" she exclaimed. I nodded again.

"Hi mum." I muttered awkwardly. I heard movement behind me again. I spun round, and made 3 shots. Each on hit. "When will you learn to not interrupt someone while they are having a conversation?" I snapped.

"YOU'RE RIVER?" she yelled.

"SHHHHH! I was supposed to keep it from you! If you keep yelling, Rory will know too!" I exclaimed. She still looked shocked, and slightly panicked.

"You're River?" she whispered. It seemed like those were the only words she could say!

"Yes, I'm River. You are my mother. Stop obsessing about it!" I whispered.

"Fine. So is that why you avoided River before she left?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Her being near me and in such close contact was creating a paradox, which was having an effect on me." I replied.

"Well, I guess I do get to help you grow up. In two ways." She said, hugging me. I hugged her back. I shot behind me.

"Did I get it?" I asked.

"Yes. Nice shot by the way." She said. I smiled, then let go of her. She refused to let go of me.

"Amy, you can let go now. Mum. YOU CAN LET GO NOW!" I yelled. She finally let go.

"Come on. Let's go have a walk. And you take my gun. You're much better at shooting." She said. I laughed, taking the gun. I shot another two people who came at us, with spears and guns. "So this is how you come to love shooting things so much." Amy said with a laugh. I smiled, as we walked through the battlefield, pretending that we were only walking in the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Walking through a battlefield like it was a park. :)<strong>


End file.
